The Tohma Factor
by Ayamekashi
Summary: Yuki is behaving weirdly. Tohma is creepier than usual. Shuichi is freaked out. Read his diary and laugh as a paronoid Shuichi makes his horrying conclusion. Supposed to be a oneshot but now a doubleshot. Maybe triple...?
1. Shuichi

Yeah, it's another weird one from me. Was _trying t_o study and THIS popped up instead. Curses!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Really now, if I owned it, do you really think I'd be sitting around writing fanfics? lol **

* * *

**The Tohma Factor-Shuichi **

12th October 2006  
Time: 5.48 pm  
Mood: Hungry  
Weather: Sunny

_Dear diary,_

_I am hungry. _

_Very, Very hungry. _

_And it's all Hiro's fault. I didn't get to eat any lunch today and it's all thanks to him. What happened was, we were supposed to eat the food K bought for us in the dressing room since our schedules are real tight. It was spaghetti and it reminded me of Yuki and I said so to Hiro. He just rolled his eyes and asked me __why before stuffing his mouth full. Well, I told him why, and he suddenly sprayed out the half-chewed food into MY p__late of spaghetti. _

_Was it something I said??_

_Anyway, there was no time to buy more food to replace my now contaminated spaghetti and that's why I didn't get to eat._

_Stupid Hiro._

_Yuki loves me,  
Shuichi_

XXX

12th October 2006  
Time: 5.52 pm  
Mood: Still hungry  
Weather: Still sunny.

_Dear diary, _

_I figured out why Hiro choked on his spaghetti now. He's just jealous coz' Yuki's more flexible than he is._

_Oops, Yuki's here to pick me up. Gotta go._

_Stupid Hiro._

_Yuki loves me,  
Shuichi_

XXX

25th October 2006  
Time: 8.45 pm  
Mood: Freaked out  
Weather: Rainy

_Dear diary,_

_I'm sorry for not writing in you lately! It's been really busy…_

_And Tohma is acting weird._

_For the past few days now, he's been staring at me in this creepy way. As in **CREEPY **creepy. Very, very extremely supremely creepy. _

_He usually spends ANY time we have together smiling at me in that…freaky way and speaking to me in his scarily polite voice. (that man even calls me SAN for crying out loud!)_

_Anyway, he's creepier than usual because he doesn't talk at me anymore! Okay, okay. So, maybe I'm a more than a teensy bit glad he's not nicely telling me what a loud, stressful, immature burden I am to his beloved Yuki anymore but still! I mean, that devil incarnate doesn't even SMILE at me anymore. Same with his talking, I'm glad he doesn't plague my worst nightmares with 'The Smile_'_ anymore. I should be glad, right?_

_WRONG!!_

_He doesn't smile or talk to me; all he does is STARE at me!! What is wrong with him???_

_Yuki loves me,  
Shuichi_

XXX

26th October 2006  
Time: 12.36 am  
Mood: Still freaked out  
Weather: ...um…dark…?

_Dear diary,_

_Can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes, the image of Tohma looking me up and down in that strange, assessing way with that unreadable expression pops up. Come to think of it, when he thinks I'm not looking at him, he gets this serious look on his face, as if he's debating on telling me something. And I notice he's being even more persistent with Yuki than usual lately. Oh God. It can't be what I think it is…can it??_

_NUOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_

_Yuki loves me,  
Shuichi_

XXX

26th October 2006 Time: 8.20 pm  
Mood: Suspicious  
Weather: Who cares?

_Dear diary,_

_It's after dinner and I'm in the living room, watching Nittle Grasper's latest music video. Except that I couldn't make myself continue watching after the first 20 seconds. _

_Great, just great. Now I can't even watch Sakuma-sama sing anymore because I seem to have developed a phobia for Tohma's face._

_Yuki's holed up in his study, probably typing as usual. I've been so freaked out by Tohma I haven't really been paying attention to Yuki lately. That reminds me-Yuki's been looking distracted and worrying about something as well. And he's been spending time with Tohma A LOT. He thinks I don't know but hey, even I know what caller ID's are._

_Just the other day, I barged into him when he was alone with Tohma. Tohma just stared at me in that you-are-intruding-on-a-private-moment look while Yuki looked flustered and immediately stopped his discussion, which means the world is ending because Yuki do NOT get flustered.  
_

_Either that, or Yuki is ill. T__erminally ill. __ And dying. Soon.  
_

…………………

_Yuki!! Don't die on me!!!!_

_Yuki loves me,  
Shuichi_

XXX

26th October 2006  
Time: 8.34 pm  
Mood: Neglected  
Weather: Just look out of the window and find out for yourself. Geez. Do I have to tell you everything? What are you anyway? My mother??

_Dear diary,_

_I'm standing right outside Yuki's study right now. I think Tohma's been influencing him too much because he was just staring at his laptop blankly without typing anything. Is there some kind of new infectious Staring-Itis disease I don't know about??_

_Really, Yuki seems to be kind of ignoring me lately. Whether I talk to him, his eyes get all shifty and he makes some kind of excuse to get away from me. He hasn't even been asking for sex from me lately. Not that he ever asks. Maybe he really IS ill. _

_Sheesh, what am I supposed to do? Obviously I can't possibly say "Oi, you. Get your ass in the bedroom. Pronto."  
_

…………………

_I'll go try that now._

_Yuki loves me,  
Shuichi_

XXX

26th October 2006  
Time: 8.37 pm  
Mood: O.o  
Weather: Up yours.

_Dear diary,_

_Yuki just looked at me funny when I tried that line. He kicked me out of his study without saying anything and locked the door._

…………………

_Maybe I should have added a 'please'?_

_Yuki's a schizo and so am I,  
Shuichi_

XXX

26th October 2006  
Time: 11.45 pm  
Mood: WTH??  
Weather: $(&)!!?

_Dear diary, _

_It's all making sense now. How could I be so dense?? Tohma staring at me in that triumphant way all the time, Yuki twitchy and –if I dare say it- nervous, Tohma and Yuki spending so much time together, Yuki looking almost guilty after talking with Tohma, Yuki not asking for sex…_

_OH MY –BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-!!!!! (please insert foul language here. Thank you.) _

_DIE TOHMA DIE!!!,  
Shuichi_

XXX

28th October 2006  
Time: 7.47 pm  
Mood: Hysterical  
Weather: Sorry mommy, I kind of don't give a damn.

_Dear diary,_

_I can't take it anymore. At first I pretended not to see it and carry on as though everything's fine. But I can't deny reality anymore. Tohma's been smirking like Yuki and Yuki's been speaking to me in that polite, thoughtful, SWEET (urgh!!) way like Tohma. They're definitely having some sort of conspiracy involving me and are worried about how I'll take it._

_And Yuki has started hiding his receipts. _

_Right. This has to stop. Will confront Yuki now and tell him I will never ever agree to Tohma's sick idea. I just know it was Tohma's. Yuki would never betray me. Not completely anyway._

_Wish me luck._

_YUKI. IS. MINE.,  
Shuichi _

* * *

Yuki was sitting in his study when Shuichi came barrelling into the room. 

The blond, who had earlier been frowning and lost in his thoughts, whipped around to stare at his pink-haired lover in surprise. Shuichi was breathing heavily, eyes burning with an unidentified emotion. He took a few deep gulps of breaths, never looking away from Yuki's golden eyes. Before the poor man could say anything, Shuichi hurriedly cut in and shouted adamantly, folding his arms into a stubborn pose.

"I WON'T AGREE TO A THREESOME WITH TOHMA!!"

* * *

Anybody interested in knowing what is **_really_** going on with Tohma and Yuki? Lol. This is supposed to be a one-shot but I'll write a second part from Yuki's POV if this is well-liked enough. Heh heh. Well then, please review! 


	2. Yuki

Thanks for reviewing! Here's Yuki's POV. Sorry I took forever to update...By the way, this was done at 3am and it's unbeta-ed so please bear with me. Okay, here we go!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Nah.

* * *

**The Tohma Factor-Yuki**

Yuki sighed as he tossed his keys on to the table, house door slamming behind him. Glad when all that met his ears was silence, he headed for the kitchen to grab a much-needed can of beer. Sipping slowly from it, he thankfully eased himself onto the couch, switching on the television as he did so. Too distracted to actually watch it, he lost himself in a maze of thoughts.

Tohma had been worse than usual ever since he caught Yuki doing _that_. Yuki cursed angrily, knowing it was partly his fault for not being more cautious but he had wanted to get it over with, damn it! Yuki groaned loudly, massaging the bridge of his nose. He had been doing the most embarrassing thing in the world and of all people to catch him, it just _had_ to be Tohma, didn't it?

Groaning even louder, Yuki ran his left hand through his hair, fighting the urge to just rip it off. He knew that one day, between Tohma and Shuichi, his hair was going to turn grey and drop off anyway. Great, just great. Now he had to worry about premature baldness as well. Oh,_ joy_.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Yuki set his can down on the table and headed for the door, cursing darkly. Was Shuichi's brain really all that small to the extent of not being able to remember to bring his own goddamn keys? Upon opening the door, Yuki's cursing grew fouler, vocally voiced this time.

Tohma smiled innocently him. Yuki could practically _see _the demonic aura oozing from his pores.

"What the hell do you want?"

Tohma's smile, if possible, grew even sweeter. Yuki couldn't help feeling a little freaked out, for once understanding Shuichi's phobia for the man's face; as much as Yuki hated to agree with Shuichi, Tohma _did_ kind of resemble Satan himself.

"Your words wound me, Eiri-san. What makes you think I want anything?"

"Cut it out. We both know that that you've been planning something ever since you saw..._that_…I'm sure you know everything by now."

A delighted look came over Tohma's face as he noticed Yuki's somewhat embarrassed half-mumble. He cooed-yes, _cooed_- at Yuki. "Why Eiri-san, are you actually blushing?"

Yuki scowled darkly at Tohma, not appreciating that he found it amusing. "Shut the hell up before I strangle you with your own stupid tie."

Realising the genuine threat to the desecration of his holy body, Tohma quickly backed off and tried another approach. "Have you told Shindou-san yet?"

"…No."

"When are you going to tell him then? I'll gladly help pass the message if you can't bring yourself to do it."

Yuki snarled. "No way! The brat will probably die from heart attack due to shock if you were the one to do it. This is a very delicate situation and must be handled as such. Don't you dare breath a single meddling word -I'll tell him myself. Is that clear?"

Inwardly triumphant that he managed to get a reaction from Yuki, Tohma said, "I understand, Eiri-san. I won't say anything to Shindou-san. _But_, I want you to do me a favour in exchange."

Yuki only sighed in defeat. He _knew_ Tohma wouldn't let the matter go so easily. He stalked over to grab a sip from his drink before turning back to Tohma, who had followed him, and growled. "Fine. Have it your way, conniving bastard. What is it that you want?"

Tohma beamed at him and leaned closer, seductively whispering _exactly_ what he wanted into Yuki's ear.

In response, Yuki chocked on his drink and rasped out interesting variations of a four-lettered word that began with F, ended with K, and seriously did _not_ spell 'fork'. Before Yuki could decide if he should really kill Tohma with his tie or just use the kitchen knife, the sound of a door slamming followed by "Yukiiiii! I'm home!" rang through the room.

XXX

A few days later, Yuki was typing a new story on his laptop. He typed a few pages, realized it was about Shuichi, Tohma, him and a fork, and promptly highlighted everything and pressed 'delete'.

He leaned back into his chair and took his glasses off, sighing. Ever since Shuichi had barged in while Tohma had been making his…_request_, Yuki hadn't been able to quite look at him in the eye. He strongly suspected it was all Tohma's fault. He had been trying to talk his brother-in-law out of his preposterous idea for days but Tohma had been unusually stubborn, even when Yuki had resorted to guilt-tripping him with his psychological problems. Yuki scowled darkly. How was he ever going to tell Shuichi about this?

The sound of the door creaking open brought his attention to the figure standing there. Tiredly, he began to tell Shuichi to get lost. Except that he never got the chance to because Shuichi let out a war cry of "Yukiiiiiiii!!", sprinted towards him, and threw himself into Yuki's arms-which resulted in his chair toppling backwards and ended with Yuki banging his head against the edge of the desk before sprawling flat on the cold floor with Shuichi sitting on top of him.

He was about to start shouting at the brat when Shuichi interrupted with an unusually serious face, which alarmed Yuki just a little. He decided to hear him out first and kill him later. Shuichi took a deep breath. "Oi, you. Get your ass in the bedroom. Pronto."

Yuki stared at him for a moment before pushing Shuichi off without warning, calmly dragged him to the doorway and threw him out by the scruff of his neck. He immediately locked his door, double-checked it and pushed his desk against the door.

Yuki sank back into his up righted chair and stared at the ceiling. He wondered if he was the last sane person left in the world. Maybe forbidding Shuichi to work with Tohma would help improve his sanity. Well, just a little -one couldn't hope for miracles, after all.

XXX

Two days later, Yuki was reaching his limit.

For so long now, he had been somewhat avoiding Shuichi a little, not certain when Tohma would decide to land a low blow and tell Shuichi about _it_. Not that the dense brat notice he was behaving weirdly anyway. Yuki decided to hell with the consequences. He couldn't wait any longer; the worry that Tohma may get to Shuichi first was earning him sleepless nights. Besides, he missed screwing Shuichi.

Mind made up, Yuki was about to get Shuichi when the door was flung open. He stared at his little brat, perplexed over his appearance: breathless with flushed cheeks coupled with eyes shining with steel-hard determination.

Before he could get a word out, Shuichi shouted "I WON'T AGREE TO A THREESOME WITH TOHMA!!"

Naturally, Yuki's reaction was "What the (starts with F, ends with K, and still does _not _spell 'fork')?!!"

Shuichi was in his fighting pose, though it did not look very threatening with teary purple eyes and trembling lips. "I know what Tohma's wants and I won't let him get away with it! I'm never going to believe or agree to anything he suggests unless I hear it directly from you. So please Yuki, don't hide things from me!"

Yuki stared at Shuichi in shock, both heart and mind racing madly. "You…you know what Tohma wants? You know what's going on? You know that I want to marry you?"

Shuichi had started shouting hysterically again mid-way through Yuki's dialogue. "I'M NEVER GOING TO -….huh? You want to what?!"

Yuki groaned at Shuichi's stupefied expression. He was_ seriously _having second thoughts about marrying Shuichi. "Okay, so you didn't know. Please explain how you came to that… _threesome_ conclusion then."

Shuichi fidgeted a little, more than slightly embarrassed now, though he was feeling more elated than anything else. Marry. Yuki wanted to _marry_ him. He felt incredibly touched and his heart was overflowing with love. Right. He would show Yuki how much he loved him. So much that Yuki would never ever regret wanting to marry him. First, he would…

"Shu-ichi. I'm waiting. Explain."

Jerked out of his fantasizing, Shuichi told Yuki everything. Once done, Yuki stared at him in disbelief. "You thought that I was having an affair with Tohma and wanted to add you to the equation. Of all the moronic ideas…"

Flushing, Shuichi attempted to defend himself. "You were kissing him in the kitchen!"

"He was _whispering_ in my ear."

"You stay up all night flirting with him over the phone!"

"…Are you deaf? I was _shouting_ at him."

"Why didn't you ask me to marry you then?!"

"Aren't you listening?_ Tohma_ knows about this remember? He wants something and I absolutely refuse to let it happen so I've been trying to talk him out of it."

"You're conspiring with him!"

"He _saw _me buying the engagement ring. He said he was going to tell you if I didn't show them to him…Come on, Shuichi, would you rather have _Tohma_ ordering you to marry me or me asking you? You'll probably die from shock first."

Shuichi digested that for a moment before shuddering. "…That's true…still –you won't let me clear your pockets anymore! You could have been hiding proof of your unfaithfulness in them!"

"…Unfaithful? What am I, a dog? And of course I won't let you go through them. What kind of person shows receipts for engagement rings to the person he's going to propose to??"

"…Oh yeah…Um so Yuki, do you mind if I ask a question?"

By now, Yuki's last thread of patience had snapped. "_What_??"

"Um well…when _are_ you going to propose anyway?"

A distinct thudding sound was heard as Yuki's head hit the table. Brilliant. Just brilliant. One would normally expect Shuichi to become a little smarter with Yuki's influence but it would seem that Shuichi's stupidity was influencing him instead.

Taking a deep breath, Yuki counted to ten and let it go before looking up again. He reached for the ring (he kept it in his pocket at all times) and walked up to Shuichi.

He stood there in front of Shuichi for a moment, gazing into his lover's amethyst eyes. A soft smile gentled his lips. "Let's reset this and do it properly, okay?" Never looking away, he took Shuichi's hand and gruffly said, "Shindou Shuichi, will you marry me?"

Shuichi gazed back into Yuki's golden eyes, marvelling at how warm they were tonight. He was very, very sure that this wasn't a dream because there was no way he would dream up such a weird, crazy, unromantic proposal. Then again, this was Yuki. Yuki was anything but romantic. If he was romantic, he wouldn't be Yuki. On the other hand, Shuichi considered anything connected with Yuki romantic. Shuichi knew he was contradicting himself and it was stupid but he didn't care. Heck, talking to himself while being proposed to was stupid.

An almost irritated voice jarred him out of his thoughts. "Oi, this is the part where you're supposed to say 'yes'."

Shuichi gave Yuki a delighted grin, knowing full well that irritation was Yuki's way of covering up nervousness. He said, "Of course I will. I love you Yuki!" before glomping him, sending him sprawling on the floor with Shuichi on top of him. Again.

Yuki glared at the sheepish brat sitting on him though intense relief that Shuichi had accepted filled his every fibre. "Don't to that, brat. Give me your hand."

Shuichi did so and watched breathlessly as Yuki slid a simple yet elegant band onto his ring finger. "It's beautiful, Yuki. Thank you."

"Hn…whatever." Yuki suddenly gave him a suggestive smirk and said, "You can thank me in other ways," before flipping Shuichi over so that their positions were now reversed.

XXX

A few hours later, an exhausted Shuichi and Yuki were in bed. A nagging question suddenly shamelessly attacked a languid Shuichi's mind. Frowning, he tugged Yuki's arms, which were tightly wrapped around him. Getting no response, he poked him. "Yuki. Yuki, wake up!"

Yuki unwillingly opened an eye and grumpily muttered "What?"

"What was the favour Tohma wanted anyway? It must have been horrible if you tried so desperately hard to get out of it."

Yuki shuddered a little as both eyes shot open. With the horrifying favour his brother-in-law had inflicted on him haunting his mind, there was no chance of nightmare-free sleep anymore. "Oh, that. You see, Tohma wants to be our _wedding planner_."

* * *

Here ya go! lol. Kay, I've gotten a few suggestions to do a Tohma perspective as well. Um...are you still interested? Another thing is the epilogue for Stained Glass Masquerade. I'm really sorry I'm taking forever with it: I know it's ridiculous to wait so long for an epilogue but I really can't decide what to write for one...Sorry, please forgive this inept authoress. T.T At any rate, this is just to let you guys who are wondering why I haven't updated know I'm not dead or anything. lol. Ja!  



End file.
